Twilight with a twist
by Holly daughter of Hades
Summary: Twilight with a twist. Bella has a Twin named Alexis and Alexis is 10 minutes younger. Alexis is dating a OC named Josh. Warning profanity.
1. Character information

Here is some character infomation.

 _Isabe_ _lla_ _Marie_ _Swan_

Famiy: Mom: Renne. Dad:Cheif Charlie Swan. Siblings: Alexis Charlie Swan. Boy/Girlfriend: Edward Cullen. Looks: Slender but soft. Pale. Brown hair and eyes. 5 '4. Sports: None. Gender: Girl. Likes to: Cook, hang out with Cullens, hang out with Alexis. Race: Human. Prefers: Bella

 _Alexis_ _Charli_ _e_ _Swan_

Family: Mom: Renne. Dad: Cheif Charlie Swan. Siblings: Bella Marie Swan. Boy/Girlfriend: Josh Cullen. Looks: Skinny, pale, dark brown almost black eyes, black hair. 5 '3. Sports: None. Gender: Girl. Likes to: Cook, hang out with Cullens, hang out with Bella, go on runs, skate board, spray paint.

Race:Human. Prefers: Lexi, Lex, Lexis,

 _Josh_ _James_ _Cullen_

Family: Mom: dead. Dad: dead. Siblings: Edward Adopted dad: Dr. Carslie Cullen. Adopted mom: Esme Cullen. Adopted siblings: Emmet Cullen, Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale. Boy/Girlfriend: Alexis Swan. Sports: None. Looks: Slim, Pale, golden eyes, ginger hair. 5 '6. Gender: Boy. Likes to: hunt, hang out with girlfriend and Bella, runs. Race: Vampire. Prefers: Josh

 _Edward_ _Mason_ _Cullen_

Family: Mom: Dead. Dad: Dead. Siblings: Josh. Adopted dad: Dr. Carslie Cullen. Adopted mom: Esme Cullen. Adopted Siblings: Emmet Cullen, Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Jasper hair. Boy/Girlfriend: Bella Swan. Sports: None. Looks: looks the same as Josh but bronze hair instead of ginger. Likes to: hunt, hang out with girlfriend and Lexi, runs. Race: Vampire. Prefers: Edward

These are character information form thingys. Since everyone knows Bellas bday y'all know Lexi's. And Edward and Josh will be twins. Soooo yeah.


	2. Meet the Cullens

Hello! Im Holly! I have some other books but thats not importanat! So anyways. The persons name is Alexis. Lex, Lexi, Lexis, for short. Also, she dates OC named Josh. Joh is a Vamprie. But to the vampires, her blood doesnt smell good at all and there are no temptaitions. You can call me Holls or Holly. Doesnt matter. -Holls.

 _Bella Sawn P.O.V._

My mother drove me and my sister to the airport with the windows rollled down. It was 75 in Phoenix. The sky was a perfect, cloudless blue. I was wearing my favorite shirt--sleevless white eyelet lace; I was wearing it as a farewell gessture. My carry--on item was a parka.

My sister, Alexis, was wearing her favorite clothes, as well. But hers were like we were going to California and not Forks. She was wearing a black tank top that said "No one cares. They're just pretending." It was depressing. Lexi is like that. Her carry on item was her purse full of trinkets and figet stuff. In it was a phone, figet cude, figet spiner, phone, rubix cube, and ear buds.

When I had commented on the tank top and no coat she looked at me, turned to face me, and claimed, "Bella. Forks isnt cold," she had said, rolling her eyes, "We are going to Forks. Not Alaska. But if it helps you sleep, I'll pack a sweater." She said and threw her sweater in her garbage bag Lexi didnt get cold for some odd reason. Well, thats what she always claimed.

In the Olympic Peninsual of northwest Washington state, a small town under a near constant cover of clouds. It rains in this inconsequential town more than any other place in the United States of America. It was from this town and its gloomy, omnipressent shade that my mother escaped from with me and my sister when we were only a few months old. It was in this town that we been compelled to spend a month every summer till we were fourteen. That was the year I put my foot down; these past three summers, my dad, Charlie, had vactationed with me and Lexi for a week in California.

It was to Forks which I exiled myself--an action I took with great horror. I detested Forks. I dragged Lexi with, hopping she would make some friends with a girl or three and stay out of trouble.

I loved Phoenix and Lexi loved Forks. I loved the blistering heat and Lexi loved the freezing cold. And the vigiorus, sprawling city while Lexi liked the small, tiny town.

"Bella, Lexi," my mom had said to me--for the last thousandth time--before we got on the plane. "You two dont have to do this."

Mom looked like me except with short hair and laugh lines. I felt a spasm of panic as I stared at moms wide, childlike eyes. How could I leave my loving, eratic, hairbrain mother to fend for herself? Of course she had Phil now so there would be food in the frigde, the taxes paid, gas in her car, and someone to call if she got lost but still.

"We _want_ to go." Alexis said, popping up out of no where. I was suddenly thankful for my sisters lying ablitlity she had. It wasnt fair. Why could she lie so well when I cant even tell my mom I wanted to go somewhere when I didnt?

"I know, I know. Tell Charlie hi for you. We'll see you soon. We can call whenever we want to come back--you'll be here when we need you." Alexis said in a tone that made it sound like she didnt belive she would come back when we need her. Alexis had this thing where she belived mom needs mental help. Like I said earlier depressing.

It was a four hour flight from Phoinex to Seattle than another hour in a small plane to Port Angles than a hour drive down to Forks. Flying doesnt bother us, but being in a car with Charlie for a hour, though I was a little worried about.

When we got home Lexi grabbed her three garbage bag and backpack along with her gutar case and box labled 'MUSIC'. She shot up the stairs and into her room. Charlie though she was going to unpack but I knew better. She was going to use her bag full of spray paint and spray paint the room. Lexi did stuff that made her almost get intoi jail. Which was ironic seeing as her dad was a cop.

Later when I had everything packed I went to Lexi's room and opened the door. Just as I thought, she had re-painted everything. It was white. She kept it that color so she could paint it how ever. When Lexi liked something, she painted about it. On stuff like walls, floors, cellings, cuboards, tables, her nails, her phone case, and the mantel in the living room. Lexi was sitting in the middle of her bed, reading her 'Book Of Quotes' listening to 'All Of Me.' By John Legend.

Her book of Quotes had depressing, Sad, Betrayal, and quotes like like. They were her pride. I sat beside her and flipped it back to the front page. With that Alexis started to read aloud.

" _Everytime someone asks if I'm okay its just a reminder I'm not._

 _No one cares. They're just pretending._

 _I smile all the time so that nobody knows._

 _Everything is a war, every breath is a war, and I dont think I'm winning anymore._

 _Death seems more inviting than life._

D _epression is like drowning._

 _'It was a mistake,' you said. But the crule thing was, it felt like the mistake was mine, for trusting you._

 _Do you ever feel your not friends with some of your friends?_

 _ **Tired.** Tired of trying. Tired of hoping. Tired of coping. Tired of existing. Tired of breathing. Tired of living. **Im done.**_

 _They say "Follow your heart," but if your hearts in a million peices which peice do you follow?_

 _I miss me. The old me. The happy me. The bright me. The smiling me. The laughing me. The gone me._

 _A broken mirror. A bleeding fist. A silver blade against a wrist. Tears falling down to lips unkissed. She's not the kind you'll come to miss._

 _You smile but you wanna cry. You talk but you wanna be quiet. You pretend your happy but your not._

 _Im sorry. Im sorry for not being perfect, cutting myself, breaking my promises, wanting to give up, wanting to die, wanting to kill myself, hiding my emotions, lieing and saying I'm fine, and for pushing you away._

 _If I dissappeared I think people woukd carry on just fine without me._

 _At age 5 she wants to be a ballerina, at age 8 she wants to be an astrounat, at age 10 she wants to be a teacher, at age 13 she wants to be a doctor, at age 16 she wants to be dead._

 _They cant break me. I'm already broken._

 _I smile alk the time so that nobody knows how sad and lonely I really am._

 _Its difficult to explain depression to someone who's never been down that road, because its not just sadness."_ With that she threw her book on her bed and started to draw lightly on the wall. As she drew she continued with the Quotes as if she was reading them off the book.

 _"Emotionaly: I'm done. Mentaly: I'm drained. Spiritualy: I'm dead. Physicaly: I smile._

 _Music makes the pain fade._

 _The worst kind of pain is when your smiling just to stop the tears from falling._

 _I wish I could ingor you like you ingore me._

 _I am... The fat friend, The ugly sister, The dumb classmate, The second choice, The depressed girl, The hated child, the ugly duckling, and The girl that will never be good enough._

 _Sometimes you gotta pretend everything's okay._

 _She's the girl that talks others out of suicide but has a hard time doing the sane for herself. She truthfully assures everyone how beautiful, lovely, wonderful, and precious they all are coz she doesnt want them to feel the same way she does; the opposite._

 _I want to talk about it. Damn it. I want to scream, to yell, to shout about it, but all I could whisper was: 'I'm fine.'_

 _I draw with silver and it turns magic._

 _The worst kind of sad is not being abke to explain why._

 _If I killed myself tonight, the stars would still disppear, the sun would still come up, the earth still rotate, the seasons still change and time would take the pain away._

 _Dont you ever wish you could go back to when everything was simple?_

 _Sometimes you just need to distance yoursekf from people. If they care they'll notice, if they dont you know where you stand._

 _Yoiu hate me? Haha, I hate me too._

 _Daddy your little girl is insane and wants to die._

 _If your going to comit suicide please remeber one thing, suicde doesnt take the pain away. It gives it to someoine else._

 _You keep it on the inside coz thats the safest place to hide_

 _Worthless, Pointless, Useless, Pathetic, and Depressed=me_

 _I'm fine. (Im not fine, please help me.) I'm just tired. (I cant take anymore.) I've already ate. (I starve myself.) Go away. (Show me you care enough to stay.) I'm just cold. (I dont want you to see my scars.) I'm better, I promise. (I've never been this bad.) I'm okay. (I want to die.)_

 _Just a cut. Just a scratch. "Whats that mark?" "It was just the cat." Just another excuse. Just another lie. "What with all the bracelets?" "Just fashion, why?" Just a tear. Just a sream. "Why were you crying?" "Just a bad dream." But its not a cut, or a tear, or a lie. It's always 'Just one more.' Until you die._

 _She paints a pretty picture. But this picture has a twist. Her paintbrush is a Razor and her Canvas is her wrist._

 _T or F: I hate myself. T. I often think of death. T. Suicide is a reasonable option. T._

 _"Why did you try to kill yourself?" "You told me to be happy."_

 _Would you kiss her lips knowing a razor kissed her wrist?_

 _I am never shocked when people let me down nowadays. I just hate the fact I put myself in the postiton to be let down in the first place._

 _I will forgive but I wont forget. And I hope you know you've lost my respect._

 _The saddest thing about betrayel is that it never cones from your enemies._

 _Fake people dont suprise me anymore. Loyal people do._

 _Im not as strong as everyone thinks I am._

 _Dont depend to much on anyone in this world. Even your own shadow leaves in the dark._

 _My mouth says: "I'm okay." My fingers text: "I'm fine." My heart says: "I'm broken."_

 _She was drowning but no one ever saw her stuggle._

 _Trust takes years to build but seconds to break._

 _I keep alot of shit to myself coz no one gives a fuck."_

She finished her drawing just as she finished her quotes. It took up a fourth of her wall but it was us standing back to back. I had books stacked high around me and a dude standing beside me a arm around my waist. The dude had golden eyes, pale skin, and bronze hair. The arm the wasnt around my waist was bumping fists with another dude.

Lexi had books, spray paint cans, art suplise, her box of Music, gutar, and skate board all stacked dangerously high in a pile in Lexi's arms. She had a dude standing beside her. Both boys looked the same minus the fact that one had ginger hair and the other had bronze. Lexi's dude was holding Lexi's hand and the other arm was bumping fists with my dude.

"Lexi? Who are these guys?" I asked. She looked at me, shrugged, and said, "I dont know. Just drew them. Hey, I'm going to go out." Lexi anounced and swiped her purse up. As she passed her garbage bags she pulled her skate board out out of the third one, and a threw her spray paint/art backpack on.

She stalked out of the room and a few minutes later the door slammed against the wall and she yelled "GOING OUT! I'LL BE BACK AT THREE A.M." With that the door slammed closed.

 _Alexis Swan's P.O.V._

As soon as I slammed the door closed I threw the board on the ground, hopped on, and took off. Once I got to the store on Main I saw a dude. The dude looked up at me and it was the same dude from my picture that was standing beside me. He walked over to me and said, "Hi, I'm Josh Cullen." I smiled lightly and said, "Hey. I'm Lexi Swan." The was his eyes lit up in regginiton at the name made me instantly know I was a big thing along with my sister. He continued to talk but I was to busy thinking to listen.

I never met him before so why did the name Cullen sound so familiar? I thought back to everyone I met in this town and surrounding areas. Jacob Black? Nah, he's from... Billy Black! The cold ones! Vampires! Cullens! I remebered nowWhen I was younger, Billy told me the storys, the legends of the Quilteulets.

I had been 5 at the time but he had told me. So when it was finished I asked him, "Uncle Billy?" Yes, Billy is basicly the uncle I never had. And he had answered, "Yes Lexi-Bexi?" It was a nickname from when I was younger. Only Billy, and Charlie along with Jake and Bella were aloud to call me that, for now. But anyways, I had asked him the question, "What are the Cold Ones?" He gave me a answer that never had scared me, but always interested me, "Vampires. The Cullens, if you ever meet them, are the Cold Ones." "Are they real uncle Billy?" He had nodded and walked away. This was before he was in a wheelchair.

He suddenely waved his hand in front of my face, "Hello? Anyone there?" I looked at him, blinked and started jump up and down. He looked at me like, ' _what the shit?'_ I smiled and whispered, "Cold One!" He looked like I had tasered him. He grabbed me around the middle and said, "We are heading to my house.To talk to my family." "My board!" I said. He grabbed it, threw me on his back and ran. We stopped at a house. It was three storys high and white.

Josh walked in and called, "Carslie! Emse! Edward! Emmet! Rosalie! Alice! Jasper!" Then suddenely we were surounded by, "Cold Ones! There are so many of you! Ooh! Can you show up in pictures?" I sqealed. They nodded, looking confused as to what a Cold One is. Suddenely the oldest blonde male looked at me. "Your on our land. And your a little pale to be off the rez." "I'm Lexi Swan. And I know I'm pale. But so are you." I said, my nose flaring in irritation. He apologized and said, "Why do you wonder if we show up in picture?" I smiled, pulled my phone out, and held it as far as I could reach. They nodded and surrounded me. I pressed the camera button and said, "I need paper." I said and reached in my backpack and pulled out a pencil. The one from my picture ran and got me my peice of paper. I sat down and went to work, as I worked they talked to me.

"I'm Edward, I cant seem to read your mind unless you let it up." said the one from my picture of Bella, Edward, Josh, and I together. I nodded and drew him on the picture and told him his nickname from me, "E.C." He looked confused. Then the next one came up and she looked like a pixie with black hair, and said, "I'm Alice. Were going to be BFFs." I nodded and drew her and said, "Pix." Then the blond male that was the younger one came up and said, "Jasper. And I'm with Alice." I looked at him and said, "Jazzy." He nodded and walked away after I drew him, than came big, burly, and bear looking, "Emmet. I'm with Rose." I nodded, drew him and said, "Teddy. Hey, can you get me Jazzy?" He nodded and went to find Jasper. "Rosalie, your okay for a human." I looked at her and said, "Beauty Queen." She walked away. "Esme and Carslie." Said the last two. I drew them and there names. "Hey, can I call you Auntie and Uncle?" They nodded. Josh walked up and sat beside me while I drew him. "What my nickname?" He asked. I looked at him, let E.C read mg thought, ' _Cutie.'_ Edward burst out laughing and said, "Nice name. Do it." I nodded and said, "Cutie." He looked at me, blinked, and blinked again.

Teddy walked in with Jazzy. I was determained to get that look of pain off his face. He walked in and I said, "Auntie, Uncle, Pix, Beauty Queen, E.C, and Teddy, and Cutie. Please go away." They all walked out.

"Jazzy? Why do you look like your in pain?" He looked at me and said, "I can feel others emotions. There are so many right now its painful." I blinked and than hugged him. "Aww. Jazzy, how bout this, I'll leave and it can go back to normal." He wrapped his arns around my back and said, "If you leave, Josh will be upset. Your his mate. So basicly, go up and kiss him and he will be happy." I looked at him, blinked and said, "Like, now?" He nodded. "Jazzy. What if he doesnt like me? Like that?" It was his turn to blink. "I can also send emotions to someone eles. This is how he feels about you." I suddenely felt alot of love. I nodded and said, "Okay, I'll do it."

Cliff hanger! Haha!


End file.
